Turnabout Storm
Turnabout Storm is a five-part (originally planned as a four-part) video series by NeoArtimus who manages the YouTube channel PWaaMLPfim. The series is a crossover between Ace Attorney and MLP:FiM, which involves the main character of the Ace Attorney series, Phoenix Wright, being summoned to Ponyville to help Rainbow Dash, who's been accused of murder, while at the same time discovering the truth behind the mystery. The series is done in the same visual novel style the Ace Attorney series uses, using a similar structure such as the speech bubbles and sounds. The series also uses many custom icons, original characters, and speaking roles for all the characters. It has also received some sequels by authors other than the original creator. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Voices Main *Phoenix Wright - TheGoldCrow *Twilight Sparkle - ShiroiUsagine *Rainbow Dash - Saru4life (Part 1), GingaJinketsuKoushi (Part 2 forward) *Fluttershy - Tomoyo Ichijouji *Miles Edgeworth - KampfVerein *Trixie - KissofJudas *Judge - Keikoandgilly *Apple Bloom - Jane Doe *Mia Fey - AderuMoro *Pinkie Pie - ShiroiUsagine *Sonata - AderuMoro *Derpy Hooves - BaldDumboRat *Rarity - Tomoyo Ichijouji *Applejack - Mirisha Lottich *Big Macintosh - LumpySpacePony *Spike - Saru4life *Princess Celestia - PrincessRil (Part 3 Twilight), Rina-chan (Part 5) *Cruise Control - Smoov28 *Sweetie Belle - Nikki-Cola *Lenora - Mirisha Lottich *Gilda - Nowacking *Ace Swift - ThatCanadianDude *Scootaloo - Rhianna Bergquist *Maya Fey - Rina-chan *Pearl Fey - FlameLOLZ Extras *Keikoandgilly - Guard (Part 1) *TheGoldCrow - Guard (Part 1) *TallBrony91 - Laughing Audience (Part 2) *Rina-chan - Laughing Audience (Part 2) *KampfVerein - Laughing Audience (Part 2) *Mirisha - Laughing Audience (Part 2) *BaldDumboRat - Laughing Audience (Part 2) *ThatCanadianDude - Guard 1 & Guard 2 (Part 3 Twilight) *GabuEx - Owlowiscious *Psylentlknight - Guard at Detention (Part 3 Twilight) *xWoodrow101 - Scootaloo (Part 3 Twilight) *Nickzero7 - Guard 1 (Part 4) *Arclad84 -Guard 2 (Part 4) *SonicFan39Returns - Bailiff (Part 4) *GamerSpax/Hoodie D - Bailiff (Part 5) *The Ghost - Lyra Heartstrings *Flairintha Howler - Wob Niar *Lexias - Cheerilee Additional Extras *PrincessRil *khsrio621 Derivative works The series spawned an unofficial spin-off titled Turnabout Storm: The Other Side. Where Turnabout Storm's focus was primarily on Phoenix, Twilight, and the defense, The Other Side places focus on Trixie and the prosecution, and sees involvement from Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe, and even Professor Hershel Layton of the Professor Layton series of video games. The series' art and visual style takes after the Ace Attorney Investigations series and, like Turnabout Storm, incorporates custom sprites and full voice acting. According to an actor for the series, it has been cancelled due to "disagreements". Archived locally The series also served as inspiration for an unofficial two-part sequel titled Turnabout Spa. Set five years after the events of Turnabout Storm, the case follows Trixie, now a defense attorney, as she defends the spa pony Aloe for the murder of her sister Lotus Blossom. Sonata is present, playing a Mia Fey-like mentor role to Trixie, and Derpy Hooves is the case's prosecutor. The two-parter is animated in Source Filmmaker instead of using 2D sprites. An unofficial sequel by TheAljavis titled My Little Ace Attorney: Elements of Justice is also in production. It is set eight years after Turnabout Storm, and takes place after season four in My Little Pony and Dual Destinies in the Ace Attorney series. An unofficial, text adaptation of Turnabout Storm by RavenRegios and Firesight has also been created. The adaptation adds many new scenes and subplots to the existing story and takes an alternate route to the verdict, using different evidence and arguments. Major new scenes in the adaptation include but are not limited to: #Twilight angrily confronting Phoenix over his treatment of Fluttershy at the end of the first day, shown separately from each other's point of view. #A chapter showing how Phoenix and Twilight spent the morning before the second day of trial. #An extended confrontation scene between Gilda and Rainbow Dash after Phoenix proves Gilda tried to frame her ex-friend. #A chapter showing what happened during the recess that followed Fluttershy's case-saving intervention on the second day, including: #*The reactions of Twilight's friends in the gallery to the proceedings. #*Fluttershy being interviewed by The Judge in his chambers #*Lenora going to see Cruise Control in detention, trying to convince him to testify against Sonata. #*Trixie meeting and prepping Sonata, revealing a possible history and rivalry between the two. #A climactic confrontation and magic duel between Twilight and Trixie when the latter realizes she's lost, one that reveals her backstory and the reasons behind her hatred of Twilight. #* At the end, Trixie loses and is arrested for assault and reckless endangerment charges. # Phoenix brought up on contempt charges for falsely accusing Fluttershy, forcing him to appear before a judicial misconduct board in Canterlot after Rainbow's Trial. #* Despite Twilight's defense and having proved both Rainbow and Sonata innocent, he receives formal censure and community service in the form of performing fifty hours of pro bono work in Equestria. #* To fulfill it, he stays a week after Rainbow's trial and defends both Sonata and Trixie from their respective charges in front of a pony judge, facing two new prosecutors. Episode 3 of LordIban's original Ace Attorney series "Operation: Turnabout" makes a direct reference to Turnabout Storm: Allied Nations physician Dr. Jason Siegfried has figurines of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Trixie on display on his office windowsill. The figurines are arranged such that it appears Rainbow Dash is on trial. While looking at the figurines, Phoenix mentally notes that he's having "the strangest case of déjà-vu". Toonwriter is writing his own unofficial sequel to Turnabout Storm that is also an unofficial sequel to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies. It takes place after season four of the MLP series, with Rarity being arrested for the murder of a security guard named "Gold Guardian". Gallery Edgeworth's happy pony time by MrPoniator.png|Edgeworth in Equestria according to Phoenix's mind (by MrPoniator) Turnabout Storm by Waprom.jpg|Phoenix and Twilight (Source) Turnabout Storm END by MrPoniator.png|Ending "OBJECTION!" group photo (Source) External links *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 - Phoenix *Part 3 - Twilight *Part 4 *Part 5 *Blooper Reel References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Crossover Category:Turnabout Storm